From the edge of the earth to the pits of hell
by lil-crimson815
Summary: Life is already a living hell but to put salt to the wound now I am Hyuga Natsume's personal slave. Why is this happening to me? What did I do in my past life to deserve this torture?


Not too long ago, I would tell you that I lead a perfect life, one that didn't involve pain, heart break or misery. Just me trying to enjoy life as it is, now of you ask me how's life?  
I would wear my fake smile and tell you.  
'Life is a bitch so fuck off'  
That's how my life is.

"Mikan Sakura, this is the third time you have been dragged to this room. Don't you feel ashamed of yourself? Worst of all, you are a girl. You weren't like this until recently. Just last month you are there get role model student, now you are some bad ass chick ruining the school's reputation!," the headmaster ranted on and on.  
I couldn't care more or less what shit he was spouting for I seriously couldn't give a shit about the load of crap he was spouting.  
"What would your parents say if they were still alive? They would be devastated...' he would have continued with a useless speech if I didn't cut him off.  
" shut the fuck up! You don't know them and you definitely can't tell me what they would feel. They are dead and gone, they don't know and they don't care anymore," I said and pulled the old man forward by his tie." never, ever speak about my parents in front of me again," I threaten him then pushed him away. He stumbled and fell on the floor hard. I looked at his sorry state and turned to leave the shell shocked man.  
I wasn't like this in the past. I was a bubbly cheerful girl that everyone wanted to be friends with. I was sickeningly sweet and loving, caring and selfless.  
As I look back to how I used to be, I started to feel disgusted. Why was I so nice to people who practically didn't matter to me? They were just another stranger that happened to pass me by. So why did I give a shit about them?  
The next day, I was yet again called to the headmaster's office.  
This guy really need to learn his place, haven't he gotten his lesson yesterday.  
As soon as I entered I noticed my foster parents I the office. God really despise me doesn't he?  
"Mr. and Mrs. Oda, I am regretful to say this but Miss Sakura here is herby expelled from this school. Her recent attitude cannot be tolerated anymore. She is impulsive and brutal. She hits the other students and teachers who make her do anything or offends her," the headmaster said with face that was a mix of anger and satisfaction.  
I on the other hand had more pressing issues to face. The two people who claimed authority of me aren't the most loving people that a person could wish for.  
" are you sure that is the best action you can come up with? I am sure you can rethink about it? How about this, you let her transfer school instead of making a fuss of expelling her?" the so call foster dad said pulling out an envelope and sliding it on the table towards the headmaster. The headmaster curiously took a peek in the envelope and a sick satisfied smile formed it's way to his old wrinkled face.  
" that sounds great, I will give miss Sakura a week to send in her transfer letters. It's been a pleasure meeting you Mr. Oda, Mrs. Oda," the headmaster said standing up and shaking hands with the two person I wish I have never encountered  
'Mrs. Oda' walked up to me and held on to my hand like a mother guiding her child out of the room but her grip on me was way too tight.  
" when we get home, I am sure you would love to meet the whip again for its definitely going to spend some quality time with you," she whispered to me.  
I kept an emotionless face intact but inside I felt cold with fear and shuddered at the warning. Hell, I am going to be scared for life this time. g  
I have been living with this pair of unloving, torturous and brutal people for a month. After my parents death, I had no close relatives to live with, therefore the authorities decided to dump me to the first people that came up with the adoption papers. At first they seemed like a nice pair of couples that just took me in since they couldn't have a child on their own. I was a total ignorant and naive 16 year old that thought this people was good. As matter of fact I thought everyone was good.  
Later that night I could hardly move a muscle, red angry slash ran down my back. That lady might look all innocent and timid but seriously give her a whip and she will show you who is boss. I didn't cry when she lashed out on me instead I just stood there like a lifeless doll. What was the point of screaming in agony when no one is going to save you from your misery?  
"This is the transfer letters, send it to your school and we enrolled you to Gakuen Alice. They are pleased to have you so you best behave. It's a boarding school so pack your stuff and be ready before Thursday," Daniel the house butler said and left.  
Did I mention that this family is loaded? They are one of those rich stuck up family; they took me in for I was the Sakura's abandon child. It would look good for their image taking in an orphan.  
My family used to be one of the old families that lasted through generations back from the days when the country was covered in luscious trees and wooden house. My dad was the last in the lineage now I am the last unless you count my missing brother. He should be 21 now, he got lost when mother took him to play in the park. For years we searched for him but he was never found, he was 10 at that time.  
Well I better start packing before any of these demons come for a second round of furious lashing. Why did my parents die without me? I'm starting to doubt my sanity and worst of all I doubt that I have the will to live anymore.

Gakuen Alice

"What did you just say?" I asked trying to keep my face calm but I couldn't help but to glare at the blond gay lord in front of me.

What was his name again? Narumi or something… he just smiled and patted my head which I immediately smacked away. Who the hell does he think he is?

"I said that you are in charge of Hyuuga Natsume while you stay here," he said still smiling ignoring the fact that I was about to kill him right where he was standing.

"Why would I want to be in charge of this…Hyuuga when I don't know him?" I asked furiously dropping my calm façade.

"Eh don't you know that this school is divided to a few divisions. You were placed in the lowest division. The slave division that is you have to help a person from the masters division," he explained while pulling out a paper from his file. "Here is all the information you need to get by in this school," he added while passing the paper to me.

I scanned through the paper. This is crazy? Who came up with this rules and regulation? Worse of all why am I in the slave division why can't I be in the normal division? My foster parents really want me to suffer…

I shouldn't care anymore anyway. No one cares about me so there is no point whining over stupid things like this.

"Who is this Hyuuga anyway?" I asked as I finally calmed down. Narumi smiled and pointed behind me.

At the end of the hall a boy was surrounded with girls left and right, he looked like he was being attacked by them his emotionless face showed nothing but it was obvious that he was really ticked off.

He barely reached us alive since the girls were clinging to him and squealing like a bunch of pig. What is wrong with the female population in this school? I admit he is gorgeous with the tantalizing crimson eyes and messy mob of raven hair and also his well toned body but that doesn't mean you have to cling to him like a cheap whore.

"Natsume, this is your new slave," Narumi said cheerfully. (Note to self: I am going to wipe that smile off his face permanently one day…soon)

He looked at me and glared.

Wow, he is a friendly one. Life here is going to be amazingly…torturous. To my parents in heaven seriously why didn't you take me along with you?


End file.
